Sunlight and light generated by a backlight source include about 3% ultraviolet light, and the ultraviolet light may cause damage to eyes after entering the eyes, further resulting in degradation of vision. Therefore, in order to prevent such ultraviolet light from entering into the eyes, it is usually needed to process a display device to achieve an effect of shielding or absorbing such ultraviolet light.